


Cariño

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Otalia - Freeform, POV, PWP, Sexual Content, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia always said Natalia had the devil in her and she kinda liked it, but one night she finds out just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cariño

**Cariño**

"Fuck…"

The word came out from Natalia's lips like something between a groan and a strangled cry. It was a single syllable, but it was filled with wanton desire and perhaps an edge of impatience. And to Olivia there was no mistaking the sound. She knew exactly what it meant - her lover was close to tumbling over, her body was striving for it, aching for that release that only she could give her. Olivia and Natalia remained tangled in the silk sheets, their centers riding each other's thighs. For a few seconds, Olivia slowed the movement of her body as she balanced over Natalia. She looked down to watch her lover's hips roll.

Olivia knew that soon the grinding, which Natalia did so well, would become so quick and feverish that the room would be filled with the sound of their skin slapping together. Both of their bodies would start to shimmer with sweat and Natalia's skin would be slick and smooth to the touch. The scent of their mingled desire and perspiration always drove Olivia wild and the thought of it now made the older woman increase her tempo.

Olivia never had a doubt that Natalia would know how to move in bed. She could tell by how the woman danced that she could sway her hips. But having those hips and thighs now, pounding against her sex and bringing her to new heights of satisfaction were more than Olivia ever expected.

What Natalia did physically was important, but what she said was just as powerful.

The first night that Natalia let go – truly let go and gave herself completely to Olivia – the older woman couldn't believe the words that tumbled from the Latina's mouth – some in English and some in Spanish. Over time Olivia was becoming quite bilingual herself, with few of those words being anything she could utter in public. Of course, once Natalia saw the reaction she caused with her words she worked her lips in more ways than one from that night forward. Olivia liked dirty talk and when Olivia pushed the right buttons Natalia was happy to reward her.

Physically though, Olivia found herself craving one thing in particular that Natalia would do – grabbing her backside and letting her nails dig into her cheeks, straining for more contact to her center. With her male lovers it never felt quite the same to Olivia. Maybe it was the fingernail length. Or as Doris once said over drinks, "Men paw you and women claw you. I like the claws." Olivia had to admit, her kitty had claws and she liked it too.

So although Natalia didn't have diva nails she did have some length to them, and when she used them it was always Olivia's undoing and tonight was no different. Natalia's hands reached down; her fingers raking across the soft flesh making Olivia whimper in response.

"¿Me deseas?" Natalia whispered in her ear as their bodies continued to grind against one another. "Dilo!" she said more forcefully as she dug in her fingers.

"Ssss…" Olivia always felt herself stutter when she tried to talk to Natalia in bed while the woman was touching her. Over the years she'd seduced many men into a quivering, monosyllabic mess. Now, after all these years, she found herself on the receiving end. It was unnerving in a way, but quite exciting in another.

"Si," Olivia finally answered in Spanish. Feeling confident for having uttered something, with a grin Olivia rolled Natalia over so the younger woman was on top. When they came to a stop Olivia took Natalia's face in both of her hands.

"I desire you more than anything else on earth," she said answering the woman's earlier questions more directly.

She pulled Natalia's lips to hers and she rose up at the same time to meet her. Natalia took the opportunity of Olivia's raised body to slip her arm under her back and pull her closer. With her other hand she snared Olivia's wrist and brought both their fingers to her center.

"Fuck me," Natalia ordered her. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. Her large bosom was thrust forward, aching for contact.

Olivia arched an eyebrow and ran a single hand between Natalia's breasts. She grinned and laid back down taking her hand away. In an instant Natalia's head shot up searching for the contact she craved that suddenly went missing.

"No," Olivia told her firmly. "I wanna see you pleasure yourself. Go on…" A brief flash of uncertainty showed on Natalia's face for a moment. This wasn't anything they had done – it was never part of their bedroom games. But Olivia then added, "For me?" in what sounded like a desperate plea. "It'll please me…"

Olivia then took one of Natalia's hands and guided it through the Latina's already damp curls. She then took the woman's wet fingers and put them in her mouth. She proceeded to lick them dry; all the while making sounds of joyful devouring.

The sight of Olivia enjoying her arousal on her own fingers made Natalia's decision for her. With her other hand she began to run her finger across her sex as her body started to rock.

As long as she's not touching me… I can talk to her, Olivia thought triumphantly.

"Ahhh, yeah," Olivia sighed as she watch Natalia swaying above her. "You getting wetter, Baby?"

Natalia nodded. "Yeah," she groaned out as she closed her eyes.

"Spanish," Olivia told her. "You get me so fucking hot when you speak Spanish."

Natalia grinned slightly. "¿Me quieres?"

"You know I want you, always. But right now…I want you to want yourself more." Olivia's lips were parted as she watched Natalia above her. Her tongue snaked out to moisten her drying lips.

Eyes still closed, Natalia groaned again and picked up the pace a bit more.

"Ábrete los ojos," Olivia ordered.

Natalia opened her eyes as Olivia requested. She watched as Olivia grabbed her hand and once more put the slick fingers in her mouth. She then shoved Natalia's free hand back to her center.

"Rub yourself while I suck on your fingers. Do it," Olivia ordered.

Natalia obeyed, but immediately after uttered, "Oh fuck…" under her breath as she began to watch her lover enjoying the succulent delight.

"You're imagining…these lips…my lips… down there… aren't you?" Olivia asked as her in between licks.

"Yes," Natalia answered.

Olivia grinned. "What did you say?" she teased.

"Siiiiii."

"I'm still not sure I can hear you." Olivia grinned devilishly.

"Yes, Liv! Okay! God, yes!" Natalia's head fell back again and her hips began to rock even harder.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Olivia praised.

As her body began to sway faster and faster, Olivia watched her partners' gorgeous breast bouncing. She reached up and squeezed the taunt nipples between her fingertips.

"That's my Cariño," Olivia complimented. "Keep goin', keep goin', Baby. Mírame por favor."

Natalia opened her eyes again and focused her attention on Olivia's face. "Oh, God Olivia…I love you so much," she said caressing her cheek.

Olivia's lips snared her palm. "I love you too Cariño… Can I show you how much? Can I finish you off?"

Natalia didn't answer vocally. She took Olivia by the shoulders and pulled her to her as her own back crashed toward the foot of the bed.

"Now," Natalia commanded. Without any pretense, she pulled Olivia to her center and held her head in place. She buried her fingers in the older woman's hair and gave it a firm pull.

Olivia was done playing too. The heat and smell that radiated from Natalia's sex was more than she could handle any longer and when her tongue took its first lap at the younger woman Olivia let out a deep, guttural moan.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna get fucked good," Natalia giggled upon hearing the sound.

Without delay, Olivia pushed three fingers inside Natalia's sopping center as her thumb reached up to make connection with her clit on each thrust. And just like the perfect dance partner Natalia's hips began to rise to meet her.

"Come on Cariño," Olivia coaxed.

Natalia's breathing became labored and by the flush that spread over her body, Olivia knew how close the woman was to climaxing.

"Más difícilmente. Más rápidamente," Natalia begged.

Succumbing to the request, Olivia's fingers moved harder and faster into her lover.

"Come on, Honey. Give it to me," Olivia whispered. Natalia let out a whimper, but the next words put her over the edge.

"Eres mi todo," Olivia told her.

Natalia's toes curled, her back arched and she let out howl in desire, the likes of which Olivia hadn't heard before. After the momentary surprise, Olivia smiled briefly and dove down to drink at the well of her lover's desire.

After a few moments, Natalia breathing evened out and she reached down and tugged at Olivia's shoulders. Olivia's cheeks and lips glistened in the candlelight, covered sweetness of Natalia's wetness as she made her way to rest her head on Natalia's shoulder.

"Mi Cariño," Natalia whispered. "You're my everything too."

"No…Mi Cariño," Olivia countered.

Natalia ran her hand down the back of Olivia's head and kissed the crown.

"Fine, Liv…You win Round One tonight," Natalia chuckled.

"Eleven rounds to go?" Olivia asked hopefully as she moved to rest on her elbow and forearm.

Natalia pushed the older woman's hair behind her ear and playfully made a boxing fist.

"You're on," she said before pulling her down for a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
